i want to die
by morromotherofwolves
Summary: revised from my old fic i one shot look at melfina wanting death after being alone,, it's a sad one


Melfina how I love you...

Melfina looked out the window into space... she was alone and dieing... f dieing is possible for her to but that's how she felt anyway, it's been year's scence gene and Jim died but melfina remained forever an angle, The outlaw star's energy out put was 12.33 percent all system's depleted ,red.

Was this it was melfina going to die like gene die like sasuka. "Melfina would you like to dream?" Gilliam asked with his voice stammering due to low energy. Melfina looked out the window into the sun in fazed buy the light "Gilliam I can't dream" but melfina could matter of fact dream but her heart wouldn't allow her to now, not with out gene not with out any will. She fingered the ring gene gave her many year's ago when he too was young and alive, the ring was dull no longer shining like on the day he gave it to her but she stilled loved it all the same, she loved him all the same. "im sorry melfina but I wont be around to comfort you much longer im afraid I will terminate in a day or two a week at most" melfina looked at the ring" it's ok , I'll be fine" she store into nothing." Gilliam I want you to rest save energy ". Gilliam turned him self down for the time being, melfina felt a tear trickle down her cheek she sang "I don't know what word's I can say, the wind has away to talk to me, flower's sleep a silent lullaby I pray for reply im ready , quit day calm's me ,ohh serenity some one please tell me ouhummm what is it that they say , maybe I'll know one day, I don't know what word's I can say, the wind has away to talk to me, flower's sleep a silent lullaby I pray for reply.. Im ready" melfina turned to face ware gene used to sit in the pilot's seat. She felt so empty and alone.

How long will she wait to die...? Melfina oh poor thing, gene, gone he died in the clash of the Ming pirates 3 year's ago tiring to protect her and the outlaw star, and Jim well he was captured buy the kea pirates and only death cloud follow after being caught by them, sasuka she died after destroying the tendo kings family she was lost in the cataclysmic explosion of the tendo's castle. Melfina was held captive but was soon let free when the other's were obviously not coming to save her , they had to be dead, melfina and the outlaw star were set free deemed to drift aimlessly into space.. She wished she would have died in the heat of battle but no she lived on.

"Melfina good night" melfina whispered pretending it was gene's voice. That night the sky was uneasy and full of pain, melfina noticed that the star's shone more dimly and that planet's orbited more slowly. Was the world going to end and still leave melfina alive?

"Holding on to something I can never have. I'm so alone, when I think back gene was really not that bad of a guy he did care for me, and he died for me, oh gene im so sorry" Melfina carried on this conversation using a husky voice as gene "melfina don't worry im hear with you" she husked out, she began to cry "oh gene im so sorry it's all my fault why did we have to find that galactic layline?" she held back tear's tiring to sound like gene "Mel it's ok as long as were together ' melfina smiled and sheepishly replied "gene I love you " she finally stopped talking to her self and feel asleep. All to wake the next day and live like this ...

When the sun glistened into the ship's window's melfina blinked her eye's open "good morning melfina I have some news's for you" melfina nearly passed out when she saw a message was being relayed to her from a ship. Some one found her "put it threw Gilliam "she ordered almost sounding like gene." the message played "outlaw star is this you this is the cahonay honay the catarl catarl ship "Melina's heart beated fast was it…. ashia her last remnant of the past.????

Melfina blinked "this. This is the out law star"

The messages fazed "...were hear to take you in your under rest!"

Melfina looked blank "no. leave me alone"

Melfina got up and jumped into gene's seat "I won't let you have this ship!"

"Melfina what are you doing are system's are below 20 percent" Gilliam mussed

Melfina ignored him this was her chance to die, die not as a prisoner but in battle like l. like "gene'" melfina cried out as she released the grappler arms.

"If you think im gunna sit as a prisoner I won't let you I'd rather die, that's all I want!"

The other ship aimed its gun's "

Just come with us melfina!"

Melfina wounderd how they knew who she was, it had to be ashia

"Ashia clan clan?" melfina asked still posing her controls.

There was no response "fine let's do this Gilliam let us sleep let us die"

Melfina activated the combat modem the light blink red warning's she ignored them. The other ship began to fire at the outlaw star; melfina swung the arm's hitting most of the missile's away she counter fired

"Outlaw star stop this or well will be forced to destroy your ship"

Melfina imagined herself as gene she smirked and them breathed in deep and screamed sounding like gene "bite me!"

She took the machine gun grappler and shot at the cahonay honay then using the other arm she shielded her ship.

The cock pit got dark except for yellow and red light's "warning warning the engine's output are dangerously high, if you continue this we will explode" Gilliam warned

Melfina bit her lip "damn, well then no choice then to go down like an out law ah Gilliam!"

"Gene… I mean melfina I don't think that's in ower best interest!"

Melfina smiled at Gilliam mistaking her as gene .melfina pressed a few buttons' then using the grappler she out timed the cahoney honay and grabbed the ship and set it on hold

"Let us go you blasted outlaw" cried the female voice of the other ship.

Melfina climbed out of the captions seat and went to her tank and lazily when into it.

"I understand melfina it was nice working with you" Gilliam spoke threw broken bits.

Melfina now in her tank she wrapped her arms around her self" thank you Gilliam you know what to do"

"Now transferring all convergent energy to the either engines…over load issuing in

5……4…"

the other ship shot missiles' tiring to get free from the outlaw star's grip" let us go you fool!"

"3…" melfina closed her eyes and smiled "2…"

The space outside expanded with great eat "good night gene"

"1… good bye "

In a massive explosion the outlaw star flared into a boll of fire blowing up good portion of the cahonay honay...

Death, it finally found melfina she was free now dead, with the outlaw star and gene.

At last.

Ultimately death everlasting……?

End. I revised this from my old account as melaniestarwind2 I hope you like this one mush better then the old one.


End file.
